


Entretelones de una visita

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: OT3, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De la cama a la sala, de la sala a la soledad... ¿por qué se fue John Watson? Escenas perdidas de la visita oficial de Irene al 221B durante Escándalo en Belgravia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretelones de una visita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AglaiaCallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/gifts).



> Mi queridísima Aglaia pidió algo de la OT3 que no viéramos en el capítulo. Ha quedado un poco más sobre John e Irene, pero espero que no le moleste.

La primera vez que ambos hombres habían visto a la mujer en persona, estaba desnuda. Sin embargo, en aquel momento cada milímetro de su piel había estado a la defensiva, tenso y listo para la lucha en un enfrentamiento que si bien se concentraba en las mentes, ella estaba peleando con todo su ser. 

Era muy distinto verla ahora relajada, plácidamente dormida y arropada en la cama de Sherlock. Un mínimo de maquillaje por no decir ausencia total, el cabello libre rodeando su cabeza reposada y una placidez en su expresión que resultaba contagiosa. John Watson al verla, a pesar de su recelo hacia Irene Adler, no podía dejar de admirar que se veía preciosa. 

Sherlock Holmes por su parte no podía dejar de buscar pistas sobre ella. Intentar leer algo. De momento podía decir que estaba realmente dormida. Los músculos se mostraban totalmente relajados y el ritmo de su respiración coincidía con el del sueño. Podía ver que venía huyendo, se había metido en su cama hacía una hora al menos. También sabía que para estar huyendo olía particularmente bien y se debía al producto que usaba en el cabello para que se viera de esa forma tan naturalmente calculada. 

También sabía que no podía leer en ella más de lo que ella había pretendido que leyera. 

John miró a su compañero con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y burla. No era nada común para Sherlock encontrarse de buenas a primeras a una mujer en su cama. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, John podía notar que estaba totalmente alerta. Además, después de haber pasado con él la semana en que creyó que la mujer estaba muerta, podía estar seguro, aunque no tuviera pruebas para confirmarlo, que su compañero estaba complacido de encontrarla allí. 

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó John en un susurro ante la quietud de Sherlock. 

El hombre movió apenas un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, sin apartar la mirada de Irene. 

-Esperamos –replicó. 

Si esperaba tener más tiempo para examinarla, no tuvo suerte con ello. Irene se estremeció, como si hubiera escuchado su voz. Se encogió en la cama antes de parpadear un par de veces. Cuando se desperezó lo hizo como si durmiera ahí con frecuencia y no existiera un lecho mejor. Se incorporó en la cama y al verlos a ambos, sonrió. 

Los ojos de Sherlock permanecieron fijos en ella, lo que logró que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentara. John estaba seguro de que no era normal que el cabello de una chica se acomodara de una manera tan natural al levantarse. Sherlock seguía intentando leerla. 

-¿Buenos días? –Saludó John al notar que el contacto visual de las otras dos personas en la habitación duraba demasiado. 

-Buenas, doctor Watson, señor Holmes –saludó ella al fin, reaccionando al saludo. 

Corrió las sábanas y sus estilizadas piernas se vieron al descubierto, puso los pies en el suelo sin importarle ir descalza. 

-¿Durmió bien? –Preguntó Sherlock en un tono formal que cualquiera hubiera creído que le había prestado su cama conscientemente. 

Ella asintió, evidentemente complacida. Acarició la superficie del colchón con lentitud. 

-Es una cama excelente. Lo que me apena es su falta de uso apropiado. 

La mujer levantó una ceja sugerentemente. Sherlock se mantuvo aparentemente impasible. Los intentos de Irene por perturbar al detective en cambio parecían alterar particularmente a John Watson. El hombre se removió inquieto y dirigió la vista hacia dentro. Momentos antes de descubrir a su intrusa, había estado en la cocina. 

-¿Quiere tomar algo? –la pregunta salió de sus labios sin meditarla previamente. 

Ella concentró la atención en él. Si no la conociera de antes, John habría pensado que se trataba de una mujer agradecida y en problemas, feliz de encontrarse con unas manos amigas. 

-Lo agradecería mucho, doctor. 

John los miró alternativamente, dudando de si había hecho lo correcto al sacarse a sí mismo de esa habitación para dejarlos solos. 

-Estaré en la cocina –dijo con cierto tono de advertencia que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de a cuál de los dos estaba dirigido. 

Una vez que John se hubo marchado, Irene se levantó. Miró a Sherlock con interés, quien continuaba examinándola. 

-Sería más fácil obtener respuestas si pregunta lo que quiere saber, señor Holmes –comentó finalmente, como si quisiera hacer conversación.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. 

-¿De quién huye? 

-Me quieren matar –replicó Irene con tranquilidad. 

-¿Y qué hace aquí, busca una defensa? –La miró con escepticismo y sus palabras se tiñeron de ironía.  
Irene pareció divertida por la idea. 

-¿Qué cree que hago aquí? –Preguntó levantando ligeramente el mentón al tiempo que se acercaba al detective con paso lento–. Puedo asegurarte que no estoy buscando al doctor Watson. Estoy perfectamente de salud. 

Sonrió ligeramente al detenerse a poca distancia de Sherlock, quien no retrocedió y se obligó a mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos. 

-¿Busca ayuda o recuperar algo que dejó aquí? 

La pregunta sonó fría, pero estaba acompañada por una mirada intensa de ese par de ojos gélidos, tan distintos a los juguetones y vivaces ojos de Irene. 

-Ambas cosas –respondió ella arqueando ligeramente una ceja–. Además, estoy carente de vida social. 

-Creía que hablábamos de negocios –replicó Sherlock con seriedad, lo que agravaba un poco más su voz, para regocijo de Irene. 

-No tengo problemas en mezclar negocios y placer, lo sabe –contestó ella sonriendo sugerentemente. 

Un carraspeo hizo que Irene se girara hacia la puerta. Sherlock por su parte no lo hizo. Había escuchado acercarse a John y no iba a ceder ni un milímetro durante ese encuentro con Irene, lo tenía decidido. John los miraba algo incómodo. 

-¿Quieren tomar algo en la sala o necesitan privacidad? 

Sherlock respiró profundo y volteó la mirada hacia la derecha, como si la pregunta le molestara. Irene por su parte se acercó a la puerta con un andar ligero y tranquilo. Se detuvo a la altura de John y le sonrió con cordialidad. 

-Creo que el señor Holmes preferirá mantener esto en la sala mientras tanto –miró de reojo al detective con un toque de coquetería seductora que era imposible dejar pasar desapercibido. Sherlock la miraba con una mezcla de precaución y censura que la hicieron sonreír–. Pero podríamos usar esa privacidad después, doctor. 

Sherlock resopló y se acercó a la puerta también. 

-La señorita Adler necesita ponerse cómoda. Estoy seguro que encontrará algo que le agrade en el cuarto. La esperamos en la sala –replicó, ignorando su comentario. 

Irene sonrió al quedarse otra vez sola en la habitación. Había visto una bata azul que le quedaría de maravilla. 

\---------------------------- 

Irene observaba fascinada a Sherlock. Tras varios intentos de llamar su atención había tenido que convencerse de que el detective no percibía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. John por su parte estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. Después de descifrar el código y hacerle repetir sus palabras, Sherlock se había sumido en un estado de reflexión del que nada lo sacaría con facilidad. 

Acostumbrado como estaba a aquel fenómeno, le causaba gracia la fuerte impresión que estaba produciendo en Irene. Sherlock se había sentado en el sillón. Le había pedido a John que le alcanzara su violín y se había quedado allí, ausente. Ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando había tomado el instrumento musical en sus manos. 

Irene se había sentado en el brazo del sillón frente a él y lo observaba fijamente. 

-¿Qué le sucede? 

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al doctor. 

-Está pensando –replicó John mientras revisaba su agenda. Se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio y por tanto, detrás del sillón donde estaba Sherlock. Irene captó el movimiento y entrecerró los ojos un momento, como si quisiera aclararse lo que acababa de ver. 

-¿Sobre qué? 

John resopló, guardándose la agenda en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans. 

-No lo sé, usted debería. 

Irene lo miró genuinamente sorprendida, o eso parecía. Sus ojos se veían más grandes ese día, sin el maquillaje de la primera y la segunda vez que se habían visto. 

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué razón? 

John resopló. Aquella mujer le alteraba los nervios de mala manera. 

-Supongo que sabe algo más del código que resultó no ser un código. 

La mujer sonrió ligeramente divertida. Tras lanzar una última mirada a Sherlock se puso de pie y caminó hacia John, quien estaba aun en el escritorio. 

-Es usted un hombre desconfiado, doctor Watson. 

Él se mantuvo firme mientras la veía acercarse, con una postura casi militar. 

-Soy un doctor. No confío en la gente que ha estado muerta. 

Irene sonrió y sus ojos brillaron divertidos. La réplica le había hecho gracia, era evidente. Se sentía altamente complacida. 

-Sabias palabras, doctor Watson. ¿Qué diría él? 

No era necesario que se girara ni que señalara en dirección a Sherlock para que fuera claro sobre quién hablaba. 

-Sherlock confía en sí mismo –replicó John sin desviar la mirada. 

-Oh, confía en usted –le aseguró Irene, quien no tenía el menor atisbo de duda al respecto. 

Se alejó de él, mirando con curiosidad por encima los muebles y las cosas en el apartamento. John la siguió con atención, notando como la mayor parte del tiempo su expresión de indiferencia no cambiaba al encontrarse con los extraños elementos que su compañero guardaba allí. La calavera la hizo sonreír y sus dedos acariciaron el borde de los agujeros de bala en la pared. 

Finalmente, volvió a acercarse y se detuvo junto a la ventana, donde descasaban las partituras de Sherlock en el atril. Primero sus ojos y luego sus dedos repasaron los trazos de notas que el mismo detective había trazado. John pudo ver un esbozo de sonrisa formarse en sus labios. 

-Cuando dijo que estaba componiendo música triste, ¿se refería a esto? 

John se removió incómodo y lanzó una mirada a Sherlock, quien seguía inalterable. No recordaba que, creyendo que se trataba de Mycroft, le había hablado a Irene del estado de su compañero a raíz de su supuesta muerte. Irene mientras tanto tomó las partituras y las leyó con fluidez. Su expresión se tiñó de satisfacción, embargada por una sensación de orgullo halagado. 

-¿Sabe música? –Preguntó John sin responder a la pregunta, aunque la mujer se había dado por enterada de la respuesta tan solo con su silencio. 

Irene asintió sin darle mucha importancia. 

-Sí, no se me daba mal –replicó simplemente. Había terminado de leer dos hojas de partituras y en efecto, aquello era una melodía triste. 

John tenía la sensación de que ella no debía estar viendo esas partituras y de que él no debería estar observando mientras lo hacía. 

-¿Necesita algo más? –Preguntó incómodo. Si ya tenía la resolución de su código, tal vez Irene optara por irse. 

Lo veía poco probable, pero tenía que intentarlo. 

Irene levantó la mirada de las partituras, sin mostrarse sorprendida. 

-Todavía me persiguen para matarme –le recordó, aunque su tono sonó casi juguetón. John podía jurar que tenía otras intenciones y ella no lo estaba escondiendo. Luego el rostro de la mujer se tornó en genuina preocupación educada–. Pero usted tiene un compromiso, doctor Watson. Supongo que le esperan. No se preocupe. 

La mujer supo que había entendido bien la rápida revisión del doctor a su agenda. No conocía el compromiso que tendría ni si podía aplazarlo, pero no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo hacerlo. 

-Puede esperar –replicó él, lanzando otra mirada a Sherlock, quien seguía igual. 

Irene se acercó con ambas partituras en una mano. Parecía ligeramente contrariada. 

-No tiene que preocuparse, Sherlock y yo estaremos bien solos. 

Sus palabras no sonaban en realidad tranquilizadoras. La idea de dejarlos solos preocupaba a John notoriamente. Irene ladeó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello suelto jugara sobre su hombro. 

-Sherlock puede cuidarse a sí mismo, ¿no lo cree? –Sonrió de medio lado y se giró para mirarlo en el sillón, sabedora de que los ojos de John seguirían la misma dirección– Tan seguro, tan inteligente, tan ausente en sí mismo… y tan infantil y virgen en otros. 

Su tono mezclaba la ternura y la burla de una manera que no debía ser posible. Se giró de nuevo para ver a John a los ojos. 

-¿No nos había ofrecido alguna privacidad, doctor Watson? –Se acercó un paso más, sosteniendo las partituras en medio de los dos–. ¿No cree que él merece la oportunidad de descubrir algunas cosas por sí mismo? 

La sonrisa de la mujer se acentuó. Segura de sí misma, dominadora de la situación. John dudó, mirando una vez más a su compañero. La idea de que se quedara a cuidarlo lo hubiera hecho reír. Irene balanceó las hojas de las partituras entre ambos, esperando. El movimiento le recordó a John todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces: los mensajes de texto a los que Sherlock no había cambiado el sonido, su expresión ausente la noche de navidad, las melodías y el estado taciturno la semana de su muerte, su evasión ante el tema de que no estuviera muerta… 

Irene tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver la conclusión dibujarse en el rostro de John. Aquello no le gustaba nada al doctor, pero iba a hacerlo. Tomó su chaqueta y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. 

-Me ausentaré un par de horas. No le garantizo que salga de ese estado entonces –le señaló. Respiró profundo como si necesitara darse ánimos para irse y añadió–. Probablemente no se haya enterado de nada, creerá que hace un momento nos estaba hablando. 

Irene asintió, con el aspecto de quien se queda en su casa y escucha las instrucciones por cortesía. 

-No se preocupe, doctor Watson. Sabré cómo manejarlo. 

Eso era lo que más temía el doctor que pudiera ser cierto. 

\----------------------- 

Cuando John volvió al apartamento horas más tarde se encontró con este vacío. La señora Hudson le informó que habían llegado a buscar a Sherlock y que la mujer se había ido poco después, muy elegante. 

John miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de lo que había sucedido, encontrando como siempre que los métodos de Sherlock a él no le decían nada. Todo estaba como lo había dejado excepto por el violín de vuelta en su repisa. 

Pero no. algo más era distinto, comprobó en un segundo vistazo. Tras cerciorarse en el atril buscó por todo el salón con el mismo resultado.

Las partituras de la composición de Sherlock habían desaparecido.


End file.
